


Dusting for Angels

by Pearly_Pornography



Series: Pearly's Preklok Fics [16]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Drugs, Gen, everyone's a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography
Summary: Magnus gives his boys drugs for the first time. Pickles is annoyed about it.





	

"Whasch that."

William had commented on him flicking a needle before. Blankly, as he tied off his arm, cutting off the circulation. "Isch that a needle?" He groped at it, snatching it from Magnus' hands and admiring the liquid in its glassy prison. "...Uh..."

"Heroin."

"Uh-huh." His big, green eyes followed the spilling fluid like it were a lava lamp. "...Can I try?"

"Maybe next time I buy some."

It was irresponsible, sure -- at this point, Magnus was beyond the realm of irresponsibility -- but hey, he wasn't one to deprive his boy of all three gifts: sex, drugs, and rock 'n roll. William passed the needle back, allowing Magnus to shoot up. Thank god, there was that warm feeling again. He felt so cozy he could just pass out. William cuddled up next to him on the couch, big teeth spread into an awkward grin.

"I've done weed onsche."

"Mm-hm."

All of Willy's words fell on deaf ears. He was leaving this plane of the earth. A nice, warm, fuzzy feeling. Pickles would probably fucking kill him if he shared the wealth -- the wealth, of course, being recreational drugs. But then again, what right did he have? He was a drug addict, and he wasn't their dad.

"Wassch it like?"

"Warm and fuzzy."

"Woah."

Anyway, that's how he ended up in the living room with his three little angels and pockets full of dirty, dirty candy. He dropped a plastic bag on the table, a bag that looked like it was full of snow, getting gazes of confusion. 

"Is that cocaine?"

Nathan was so flat. So blase about everything. 

"Yup."

"Gimme!" William immediately dove for it, grabbing a DVD box for Nekromantik and dumping some of the powder onto it. "I've alwaysch wanted to try doin' thisch like in moviesch!" Without a credit card, he attempted to push it all into a single line with his tiny, scrawny hands. "I need a schtraw."

"Hold up, hold up, where'd you get this?"

"Pickles' room." That was the truth. What he said next was unproven -- but not implausible. "I think he's been spendin' our gig money to buy drugs, and I figured it was unfair he wasn't sharing. Besides, we've got time to kill. It'll be fun."

"...Dammit, Pickles." Nathan grunted. He licked his finger, shoving it in the bag and then sticking it back up his nose. 

"That's not how you--"

"Don't tell me what to do. Nothing's happening."

"Moiderface." Skwisgaar crossed his arms. "You puttin's cokes on my movies?"

"Fuck outta here."

"Don't licks my copies a' Nekromantiks."

"I schaid fuck outta here!"

"Should you be eating that." Nathan chimed in. Magnus watched with great intrigue, as a mother would watch her child begin to discover a new world. 

"Don't eat it, kid, you'll burn a hole in your stomach."

"I already did! Y-you killed me!"

"I meant eventually, calm the fuck down. It's not gonna happen right now."

"...Fuck..." William coiled up into a ball, sucking his thumb. Magnus poured him a glass of liquor, which he said dilutes it somewhat to keep it from burning holes in your intestines. His sniffly little boy guzzled it like a baby at the breast. He could almost feel a stirring in his loins, but immediately chased it away. They were with public, after all. He emptied his pockets with more zip-lock bags taken from Pickles' drawers.

"I doubt that's gonna do you much. I have MDMA if you want."

"MDMA?"

"That's ecstasy, dumbshit." Nathan answered the question, coldly as per usual. "Gimme more fuckin' coke, I ain't feeling anything yet."

"That's because you did it wrong." Magnus rolled his eyes, pouring out just enough and breaking it into lines with his credit card on the coffee table, before dropping down a few flexi-straws he cut in half earlier that morning. "This'll be a good time for all of us." They were bonding. Finally. Him and Nathan did nothing but argue, after all.

"What ams 'dese stamps?"

"LSD tabs."

"So dey makes you sees shits?"

"Not really, hallucinogens don't actually do that. They just make shit... really fuckin' detailed. Like, all your senses are heightened and suddenly you can understand things that didn't make sense before, you get me?" Skwisgaar quirked a brow. "You'll understand when you try it."

"Moiderface, you wants to goes on de trips?"

"What about thesche schmiley boysch."

"Eh, do whatever you wants."

"Ohh." Nathan arched his spine for a moment, before hunching back down. "Holy..." Then he got up, running across the room into the kitchen. "I'm gonna bake a cake."

"You're gonna what?"

"Cake!"

Magnus blinked. He observed the powder for a moment. Peeking into the kitchen, he saw Nathan was throwing eggs into a plastic bowl as hard as he possibly could. From his experience, this didn't happen to someone only doing one line of coke.

"Nathan, I think I accidentally gave you angel dust. Don't- don't jump out the window!"

"I'm a flying boy."

"No you're not, get away from the window, holy shit."

Nathan whined, but immediately had his attention captured by something new as he dove into the couch. 

"Lint ball."

"Ja, how does dis t'ings works?"

"You-" Magnus breathed. And exhaled. "You put one tab on your tongue and wait for it to dissolve."

"Murderface, why're you touching me? Holy fuck, you're warm." Nathan patted across William's face. "Ooooohhh."

"We need muschic. Put on a schong. C'mon. Hey. I'm havin' a good time."

"Uhhh, I gots movies."

"Guinea Pig! Guinea Pig!"

"Olrights, uh, Guinea Pigs it ams is dens." Instead of putting the DVD in the player, Skwisgaar stared at it for a very... very long time. "...Looks at de mermaids. Woah, she looks just likes dats in de movies, too." He traced his finger around the outline of the image. "Her hairs ams so longs. 'n shinies." Nathan had already lost interest, and was trying to lift the table. William had now latched onto Magnus' arm, and he quickly realized that maybe, just maybe, they should've started out with pot brownies instead.

"Ehehehe..." William giggled, cuddling deep into the couch cushions. "Check out how schoft thisch thing isch!"

It'd been a little less than an hour. Nathan had left sweat stains on the couch cushions. "Thisch'sch kind'a embarrassching." William was sitting next to Skwisgaar, talking about something or other. "I schtill wet the bed. Every night."

"Maybe it ams connecteds to you's ank-sieties."

"...I hope you don't mind if I put my head on yer shoulder."

"Ja."

He grinned. Magnus would've socked Skwisgaar across the jaw if he wasn't too busy keeping Nathan away from the knives.

"I can feel no pain!"

"Nathan, stop it!"

"I am the no pain man!"

Releasing him for a moment, he ran to push the utensil drawer shut. Pickles had been out... for a bit. Which meant he was coming back soon. The effects of molly and LSD could have, possibly, been seen as just the boys acting weird, but a screaming wild Nathan on PCP was an obvious cause for alarm. He ran to lock the door, only for it to open just a sliver, and oh shit.

"Hey Magnus, I'm--"

"No." He pushed the door back shut, and locked it. "Later."

Click. The door unlocked, because Pickles had keys, because it was his stupid house. 

"What're you doin' in here."

"I just mopped the entire kitchen floor!" Nathan shouted. Skwisgaar had taken to counting the ridges on the wood of the coffee table, and William seemed to be scraping his face against Magnus' arm, his pupils dilated and mouth drooling. Pickles scowled.

"...Magnus." He pointed to the powder-mess on the table. "Did you fuck'n give these kids drugs?"

"I'm pleading the fifth."

-

A full comedown from LSD could take over twelve hours. However, Willy and Nathan got off easy, Nathan's high lasting four hours before he crashed on the floor, and Willy's lasting four and a half. Poor kid proceeded to cry wildly and just generally look depressed. Skwisgaar, at the very least, wasn't being destructive.

"Y'know, I thought it wasn't possible fer me t' trust you less." Pickles placed a bottle of cheap vodka on a desk. "You just gave angel dust to a fuckin' child."

"I thought it was coke, in my defense."

"Okay. Okay." Pickles pinched the bridge of his nose. "One, that is hardly any better, and two, why the fuck did you take mine, I was gonna use that." He squinted. "Plus, did you seriously tell 'em I was usin' our gig money to buy dis shit? Murderface started cryin' at me, fer fuck's sakes."

"Well, where else would you be getting it?"

"I take it from my own share of th' money, dipshit."

"...Ah. I see."

"Yer closer to cutting deep into our funds than I am, fuckin' heroin addict."

"...Whatever, they're fine, aren't they?"

"They could've OD'd. Nate'n could'a gotten himself killed."

"They're gonna do drugs sooner or later, they're in the business."

Pickles scowled even harder than earlier.

"Gahd, I hope they're okay."

"You're overreacting."

Even if he wasn't overreacting, it wasn't any of Magnus' business.


End file.
